BIG (EXO Version)
by PrincessBaek
Summary: Pertukaran jiwa, kecelakaan, penderitaan, perseteruan, dan pengkhianatan. This Is BIG / EXO Fanfiction / BAD SUMMARY / Sicachu Big Project / DLDR!


**BIG (EXO Version)**

**The Beginning**

**By Sicachu~**

**Casts : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Kim Joonmyeon | Other**

**Pairing – ChanBaek – KaiSoo – HunHan – KrisHo –**

**Crack Pair – KaiBaek – ChanSoo – TaoRis -**

**Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Drama | Fluff | Family | Genderswitch | Other**

**Chaptered | Teens**

**This Fanfiction is mine. The Cast are belongs to God and their parents. Aku enggak menjiplak seluruh dari alur drama 'BIG' ada sedikit yang aku ubah..hehehe.. jadi intinya aku hanya meminjam judulnya saja^^**

**.**

"_**Bercerita tentang dua lelaki yang mengalami kecelakaan dengan waktu yang bersamaan namun berbeda tempat akhirnya dilarikan di satu Rumah Sakit yang sama. Di sisi lain, ada dua pasangan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing namun berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang hampir putus. Dan adapun juga masalah diantara satu pasangan yang sudah menikah, Sang lelaki menelantarkan Istrinya yang masih bertahan dalam situasinya. This is BIG."**_

_**.**_

_**Recommended Song : Noel - **__**사랑이라면**_

_**.**_

**JUST REVIEW AFTER READ!**

**SAY NO MORE TO SILENT READERS!**

**.**

**KEEP CALM AND LOVING EXO**

**.**

**Sorry For The Typo(s) T^T**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**The Casts**

**Park Chanyeol**

Seorang Lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik ini memiliki nama Asli Park Chanyeol. Lelaki ini tinggal sendirian di dalam satu rumah besar yang ia beli sendiri dengan uangnya. Memang keluarganya termasuk orang-orang yang berstatus '_chaebol_'.

Ia Lari dari Rumah Orangtuanya, sebabnya? Ia benci karena selain Orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan antara dia dan Baekhyun –entah mengapa- dia berpikir bahwa jawaban dari itu semua adalah lari.

**Kim Jongin**

Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang penurut, namun pemalu. Lelaki ini sering dipanggil dengan nama 'Kai' oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki ini memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan juga kulit berwarna sedikit gelap. Namun itu tidak masalah, selagi wajahnya tampan, dia tetaplah Lelaki yang tampan.

Dia mempunyai penyakit yang aneh akhir-akhir ini yaitu pada saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 6 sore, dia harus mendekam di rumahnya sampai jam Empat Sore. Kenapa? Karena lelaki itu jika tidak cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, seluruh tubuhnya akan sakit bahkan pernah satu kali ia pingsan di tempat.

**Byun Baekhyun**

Gadis cantik ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia bukan orang Seoul, tapi dia orang Bucheon. Kalian pasti akan bertanya-tanya, _Mengapa ia pindah ke Seoul_? Jawabannya untuk Kuliah, sewaktu ia berada di Bucheon, dia memiliki Saudara laki-laki bernama Jongdae dan akhirnya Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kuliah di Seoul **bersama **Baekhyun –karena Baekhyun juga sudah lulus- Mereka berdua akhirnya berangkat ke Seoul namun beberapa lama kemudian Jongdae terserang sakit berat dan akhirnya meninggal, membuat Baekhyun terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Untung saja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini menjalin hubungan dengannya.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Gadis ini bernama Do Kyungsoo, seorang yang sangat menyukai dunia sastra dan tarik suara. Keahliannya dalam bernyanyi membuat Jongin tertarik kepadanya. Dia memiliki mata yang bulat sempurna, dan berbadan mungil, membuat dirinya dikenal sebagai sosok yang _**cute**_di universitasnya.

**Oh Sehun**

Lelaki ini adalah Anak dari seorang Ketua Perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, memiliki Kulit yang putih halus serta Mata yang tajam, membuat Lelaki itu terkenal dengan karismanya yang kuat. Namun sayangnya, dia terus dipaksa dan ditekan oleh Ayahnya untuk mengatur Jalan Perusahaannya itu agar bisa menjadi pewaris yang bisa mengontrol keseluruhan perusahaan dengan baik, membuat waktu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan semakin sempit dan terancam putus di tengah jalan.

**Xi Luhan**

Gadis ini dikenal dengan mata Rusanya dan juga lekung tubuh yang sempurna, membuat Sehun tertarik dan akhirnya membuat satu hubungan dengannya. Dia tinggal bersama orangtuanya di sebuah Rumah yang megah. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit Frustasi karena Orangtuanya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

**Kris Wu**

Lelaki ini adalah Anak dari orang China-Kanada. Dia adalah orang yang dingin, tak ada yang mampu menandingi sifat dinginnya itu –bahkan kepada Suho dia masih melakukannya-

Lelaki ini mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, dan bermata tajam, membuat orang lain sedikit takut jika meleatinya –kecuali bagi yang sudah mengenalnya-

**Kim Joonmyeon**

Gadis ini memiliki nama kecil yaitu Suho. Dia berasal dari Kota Seoul. Gadis ini memiliki badan yang mungil dan wajah yang menggemaskan, membuat orang-orang yang melewatinya merasa gemas sendiri. Namun sialnya, ia sudah menikah dengan Kris –lelaki China-Kanada itu- namun ia ditelantarkan begitu saja, membuat batinnya selalu merasa sakit ketika ia dibentak oleh suaminya itu.

**Their have some BIG trouble, right?**

.

.

TIIT TIT TIIT

"Ah, sudah waktunya ya.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap layar Handphone-nya dengan malas. Baekhyun yang menatap itu hanya bisa terdiam –bingung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi-

"Maksudmu sudah waktunya, apa?" tanya Baekhyun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kuliah malam, kau tau kan aku sering kelewatan kalau ingin mengikuti kuliah pagi. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk ikut kuliah malam saja, _walaupun itu saja aku hampir lupa, haha.._" kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang dipelankan saat kalimat bagian terakhirnya (yang dicetak miring).

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi itu lalu membereskan tas ransel Chanyeol dengan rapi dan memasangkannya di tubuh Chanyeol. "Kau harus cepat-cepat berangkat sebelum terlambat, Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus pundak Chanyeol sedikit bergetar, Lelaki yang merasakan getaran itu segera berbalik lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya –untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun-

"Kau kenapa menangis, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghapus tetesan air mata yang barusan mengalir di pipi halus milik seorang Byun Baekhyun itu.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya terharu karena kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Gadis itu. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan Gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat, _ne_? Aku berjanji akan datang ke sini lagi, _arraseo_?" kata Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

"_Bye_, _chagiya_!"

BLAM

Kembali. Gadis itu sendirian lagi, Gadis itu hanya bisa menunggu da menunggu.

Menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya.

Sambil terus berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya.

.

.

Jalan Hangang...

Seperti biasa, keadaan trotoar di Jalan Hangang selalu ramai, begitupun juga Jalan untuk alat transportasinya –namun hari ini sedikit longgar-

Lelaki itu mulai menjalankan Mobilnya, perlahan ia menancapkan gasnya lalu menjalankannya dengan santai dan dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

Lelaki itu..

Kim Jongin, Mahasiswa Kejurusan Jurnalistik di Universitas Seoul. Yah saat ini dia sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Rumahnya, biasanya jarang-jarang dia memakai mobilnya, dia lebih suka untuk memakai Sepeda Motornya.

Mungkin karena punggungnya yang sakit makanya ia memakai Mobil.

Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menikmati rasanya menyetir mobil, ada Angin sejuk dari AC Mobilnya dan Bersandar dengan tenang sambil menyetir mobilnya, tidak dengan menggunakan Sepeda motor. Harus menjaga keseimbangan Sepedanya, mengatur kecepatan agar tidak melewati batas, tidak ada udara sejuk –bahkan malah menghirup polusi-

Berbeda drastis.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika mobil Jongin berada di perempatan, terlihat dari jauh mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak melihat itu.

.

Di sisi lain, di jalan Hongdae, ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam pekat tengah melanggar lampu lalu lintas, lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah waktu untuk pejalan kaki berjalan melewati _zebra cross_ –dan bukan untuk kendaraan-

Pada saat itu juga, saat Chanyeol tengah menyeberangi Jalan Raya itu...

Apa yang terjadi kepada kedua orang itu selanjutnya?

"AAAAAA!"

BRAK

Gelap. Semua gelap.

.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang senang di Trotoar Jalan Hangang, mekipun ia harus melewati beberapa orang yang berusaha untuk berjalan juga, apalagi banyak orang yang menggunakan pakaian tebal –membuat Trotoar semakin sempit-

Tapi, perasaan Gadis itu berubah ketika ia mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang meneriaki Mobil Putih yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan sangat cepat.

"Ada kecelakaan di sini!" Teriak Lelaki itu lagi sekuat tenaga. Kyungsoo –Gadis itu- melihat tempat Lelaki itu berteriak, ada sebuah mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk di pinggir jalan.

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dan takut ketika melihat nomor di belakang mobil itu, sepertinya dia tau namun ia lupa mobil milik siapa itu.

Kaki Kyungsoo berjalan menuju segerombolan orang yang hendak untuk melihat kecelakaan itu. Si penabrak telah lari dari korbannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan penabrak itu sehingga ia melakukan tabrak lari –atau tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya-

Matanya seketika membulat, matanya meneteskan air matanya langsung ketika melihat korban tabrak lari itu.

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar sambil mendekati tubuh Jongin yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di Jalan Raya. Kyungsoo mengangkat Kepala Jongin yang sudah berlumuran darah lalu membersihkan darah di pipi Lelaki malang itu sambil terus menangis.

Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu benar Jongin yang selama ini menemani hidupnya, Tubuhnya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja Lelaki yang tadi menolong Jongin terlebih dahulu menahan Gadis itu agar tidak jatuh.

Air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo, Gadis itu memeluk Lelaki yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu, Dia tidak peduli bajunya terkena darah Jongin atau tidak.

Kyungsoo menatap Lelaki tua itu sendu lalu berkata dengan suara yang sudah serak, "Tolong bawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit."

.

PRANG

"A-Auww.." Baekhyun memegang kakinya sambil mengerang kesakitan, tanpa sengaja Gelas yang tadi ia pegang terlepas dari pegangannya dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di kakinya, membuat darah bercucuran di sela-sela jari kakinya.

"Appo.." kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan pincang menuju sofa Rumahnya untuk membersihkan dulu darahnya.

Erang demi erang keluar dari mulut kecil milik Baekhyun saat ia sedang membersihkan darah itu, tanpa Baekhyun rasakan, ia tengah menangis.

Sebenarnya ia bukan anak yang uska menangis, namun entah mengapa selain sakit yang begitu parah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan hatinya serasa sakit sekali.

KRRIINGGG KRRRINGGG!

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat lalu segera mengangkat Telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Apa ini salah satu orang dekat Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol?"

DEG

"I-I-Iya, memang ada apa? Ini ponsel milik Park Chanyeol kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"_Saya hanya memberitahu, Nona segera menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul karena Tuan Park tadi mengalami Tabrak Lari."_

TUT

"...Chan..yeol..?"

.

.

Rumah Sakit Seoul..

Seluruh _Staff _Rumah Sakit –Dokter maupun Suster- sibuk berlari-larian di area Rumah Sakit sambil membawa Korban-Korban kecelakaan malam ini –salah satunya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin-

Di sisi Jongin, ada Kyungsoo, sedangkan di sisi Chanyeol, ada Baekhyun yang baru saja datang sambil terus menangis menatapi Chanyeol yang masih sadar –namun mengerang kesakitan-

"Baekhyun-_ah_.." lirih Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun yang sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya. Gadis itu tersentak, segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa.."

CKIT

"..menemani.." tangan Chanyeol akhirnya lepas dari pipi Baekhyun membuat Gadis itu semakin menangis. Mulut Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi oleh karena rasa sakitnay yang sudah parah itu. dan ketika Ranjang Chanyeol sudah memasuki Ruang Gawat, Baekhyun ditahan oleh seorang Suster agar jangan masuk.

"Cepat bawa Korban ke Ruang Gawat ini! Seluruh Ruang Gawat sudah terpakai dan hanya menyisakan satu Ruangan saja! Ayo cepat!" kata sang Dokter meneriaki para _Staff _yang mengambil alih mengendalikan ranjang Jongin.

BLAM

Pintu Ruang Gawat sudah tertutup, meninggalkan dua Gadis yang terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Baekhyun sudah terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya, tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang tadi terluka, sedangkan Kyungsoo terhempas di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit, dia Syok. Syok berat.

.

.

"_Chagiya."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Maafkan aku, hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."_

"_Aniya, gwencana. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, jangan pikirkan aku dulu. Nanti malah membuatmu stress."_

"_Gomawo, Chagiya."_

"_Arraseo."_

"_Oh, sepertinya aku sedang dipanggil Ayahku, Sudah dulu, Lu. Good Night."_

TUT TUT TUT

Gadis bermata Rusa itu menghela napasnya lalu sedikit membanting Handphone-nya di Sofa Ruang Tengah Rumah Megah milik Keluarganya itu. Sedikit kesal dengan pekerjaan _namjachingu_-nya itu, memang berat untuk seorang Oh Sehun untuk mengerjakaan pekerjaan yang seharusnya bukan pekerjaannya saat ini yaitu mengontrol jalannya satu perusahaan terbesar di kota Seoul –pekerjaan itu milik Ayahnya-

Dia –Luhan- merasa sebal dengan Ayah Sehun, pertanyaan _"Mengapa Sehun harus mengerjakan pekerjaan berat seperti itu?" _terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, bukannya ia egois, namun memang Pekerjaan seperti itu bukanlah kegiatan Sehun untuk saat ini –karena usianya masih sangat belia-. Sebelum Orangtuanya tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menimbun rasa sakitnya kembali.

.

"Sehun-_ah_." Luhan menatap layar Laptopnya dengan penuh harap, Gadis itu mulai memegang layar Laptopnya lalu mengelusnya seakan-akan sedang mengelus seseorang.

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya, "Mengapa Ayahmu jahat sekali, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Luhan sambil terus mengelus foto Sehun yang berada di Laptopnya saat ini.

Tetes-tetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya, jarang sekali Luhan menangis –jelas karena dia adalah Gadis yang _tomboi_-

Namun sekarang?

Dia menangis tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya dia menutup Laptopnya langsung dan merebahkan tubuhnya kasar di Kasurnya.

"Sehun-_ah, bogoshippo_.." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

PRAK

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, Kim Joonmyeon!" ucap Lelaki tinggi itu menakutkan, membuat Gadis yang berada di hadapannya bergetar hebat.

"Kau terus menerus memanggil namaku tanpa henti, aku sudah bosan mendengar suaramu yang manja itu!" bentak Lelaki itu lagi membuat Gadis itu sukses menangis.

"A-Aku hanya butuh perhatianmu, Kris.." jawab Gadis itu pelan membuat Kris tertawa –dibuat-buat- lalu mengacak-ngacakkan rambut Suho –Gadis itu- kasar.

Kris mengangkat dagu Suho lalu berkata dengan nada tidak suka, "Kau pikir aku akan meladeni Kau yang manja ini, hah?"

Lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi keluar dari Rumahnya, meninggalkan Gadis itu sendirian.

Suho terjatuh begitu saja dari tempat ia berdiri, tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Sambil menangis sesenggukan, dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya di pojok kamar Rumah itu.

Gadis itu berharap Kris tau apa yang ia maksud sebenarnya.

Yang ia inginkan sejak lama adalah..

Perhatian dan kasih sayang Kris untuknya.

"Kris, kapan kau bisa memahami aku?" tanya Suho di sela-sela tangisannya.

_**~BIG 2 – In Progress~**_

**Wekkssss.. GILAK! -,-**

**Kenapa lebih banyak part ChanBaek-KaiSoo dibanding HunHan-KrisHo!? Kenapa? Kenapa? /bingung sendiri/ (Kegalauan membahana)**

**Oke, mumpung masih awal Chapter, jadi pliss se plisnya Review biar aku gampang ngelanjutin dan enggak molor kayak FFku yang sudah aku post sebelumnya T^T**

**Oke sipp, makasih udah yang mau bacaa /bow bareng Cast/**

**(NB : Jangan bingung sama nama Authornya, aku ganti nama tapi gak buat ID-nya /nah loh/)**


End file.
